Silence
by BreathlessBlueRabbit
Summary: Por motivos desconocidos para Kise su primo 2 años menor que él, tiene que ir a vivir con el por un tiempo, la presencia del joven trae varios recuerdos y quizás algunos problemas a la simplona vida del rubio.


_**Hola~ bueno..esto fue una rara idea que nació un día (?) o así, creo que serán 2 caps o no sé xdd igual no soy bueno alargando las cosas -w- bueno...ehm :c ojala les guste qwq y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, soy super malo corrigiendo eso qwq**_

_**-Silence-**_

El rubio, sentado en el cómodo sillón del living de su casa, se encontraba distraído leyendo una revista, no notó que cierto pelirrojo se acercaba y rodeaba su cuello desde atrás, aprovechando de mordisquear su oreja izquierda, cerró los ojos sonriendo al sentir la respiración del otro en su cuello.

Akashi-kun ¿insistirás en provocarme de esa manera? –preguntó juguetonamente a su primo, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Claro que si- su voz estaba impregnada de una fingida inocencia que hacía al ojiambar sonreír, dio la vuelta al sillón y se sentó poniendo sus rodillas en los costados del otro, recorrió el contorno de los labios del otro con la punta de su lengua. Los labios del rubio se curvaron en una lujuriosa sonrisa.

-o-

Hace 2 semanas, y por motivos que sus padres no le explicaron, su primo, 2 años menor que él se quedaría un tiempo con ellos, no había problemas de espacio, no tendría que compartir habitación o algo, lo único que le molestaba era tener que aguantar a un niñato de 15 fastidiando por su alrededor. Su primera impresión cambio un poco su perspectiva pero no lo llevó a acertar con la verdadera personalidad del menor, al principio le pareció un muchacho tranquilo y callado, daría menos problemas de lo esperado, o eso creía hasta que durante la misma noche de su llegada el pelirrojo se coló en su habitación y lo despertó con un apasionado beso.

Se sentó abruptamente, se había sorprendido de forma indescriptible, el pelirrojo se sentó en el borde su cama y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

¿Qué crees que haces?-preguntó bruscamente aún con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

¿A qué te refieres?- le devolvió la pregunta con un molesto tono infantil que lo puso de los nervios.

Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, venir aquí en medio de la noche y despertarme así.

Kise-kun, ya sabes que quiero ¿no?- lo dijo con un tono tan juguetón que logro sacarle una sonrisa al rubio- desde que te vi hoy, solo he pensado en tener sexo contigo.

¿De qué hablas? Eres solo un mocoso…además…-¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese niño? No podía creer que realmente tuviera 15 años.

¿No me recuerdas cierto?...Kise-nii.

Sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, hace 2 años, había ido de vacaciones con sus tíos y lo había conocido. Akashi, el chico con quien había conocido el sexo, quizás sería mejor decir que también el amor. El pelirrojo había dicho muy simplonamente "sexo" pero ahora que lo recordaba estaba totalmente consciente que eso iba más allá.

Akashi…-lo abrazó, se aferró a él como con la intención de no volver a dejarlo ir.

Kise…kun- le susurro al oído mientras pasaba sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor-me alegro de que no me hayas olvidado.

Claro que no te olvide…¿Cómo podría hacerlo? –se movió un poco y junto sus labios con los del menor, utilizando sus lengua para abrirlos y luego recorrer cada milímetro de sus delicada boca.

Ahora ya no soy un mocoso ¿o sí? – el ojiambar reconocía esa sonrisa, llena de fingida inocencia.

¿Y que si lo fueras?

Haciendo un movimiento algo brusco hizo que el menor quedara tendido en la cama, se acomodo sobre él, rozando su miembro con la rodilla, el pelirrojo no perdía en ningún momento aquella sonrisa que tanto encantaba al ojiambar. Una sonrisa se extendía por el rostro del rubio, ahora recorría lentamente el pecho del más bajo por debajo de su camisa, luego de juguetear un rato procedió a quitársela y disfrutar la vista de ese hermoso torso que aún era incapaz de olvidar. Siguió disfrutando su cuerpo un poco más, besaba su cuello desesperadamente, como si hubiera esperado ese sabor por siglos.

Ki…Kise…kun- gimió el pelirrojo- ya…-subió una de sus manos al pecho del rubio y lo miro fijamente- sabes lo que quiero, y ya no…aguanto más- su voz se entrecortaba cada vez que su miembro era rozado por la rodilla del más alto.

Claro que se lo que quieres- le respondió sonriendo más ampliamente- solo pídelo como es debido- dijo ahora susurrándole mientras bajaba su mano hasta la entrepierna del otro y la apretaba suavemente, obligándolo a soltar un gemido.

Kise-nii…- puso su dedo índice en el labio inferior del mayor- quiero jugar ahora- su voz melosa llenó completamente los oídos del rubio.

Desabrochó el pantalón del menor, dejando libre su ya casi completamente activada erección, la apretó con algo más de fuerza y lo besó para ahogar sus gemidos, acababa de tomar conciencia de que podían oírlos y eso realmente sería un problema.

Guarda silencio- le susurró al oído para después mordisquearlo- no deben oírnos- mordió varias veces su cuello dejando pequeñas marquitas sangrantes en el, seguía acariciando su miembro, la simple situación ayudaba a que su propia erección se activara poco a poco.

Le quito bruscamente el pantalón, y luego se quitó rápidamente la camiseta desteñida y el raido buzo que utilizaba para dormir, estando ya ambos desnudos se podía ver claramente como la lujuria brillaba fervientemente en los ojos del menor, que ahora mismo recorría el torso del más alto dibujando la silueta de cada uno de sus marcados músculos, a cada movimiento la sonrisa de ambos se acentuaba más. El rubio intentando siempre hacer el menos ruido posible, seguía jugueteando con el miembro del pelirrojo disfrutando la visión de este mordiendo sus labios para no emitir sonido alguno.

El menor, con algo de dificultad por el hecho de estremecerse a cada segundo, bajo sigilosamente sus manos hasta el miembro del rubio, aún no completamente erecto y recorrió desde la base hasta la punta utilizando su dedo índice, a su parecer la expresión del ojiambar no tenía precio, no evitó soltar una suave risita ante eso, pero casi enseguida volvió a morder con fuerza su labio inferior, su cuello era recorrido por la ya caliente lengua del mayor, la temperatura de ambos aumentaba a cada segundo y con cada movimiento.

Sin ser consiente el rubio dejo de tomar importancia a no hacer ruido, y cuando se dio cuenta el pelirrojo ya se encontraba sobre el moviendo sus caderas a un ritmo lento y soltando gemidos bastante audibles. Ya era innecesario preocuparse por el ruido, el rubio, soltando leves jadeos se movió suavemente y tomando al menor lo puso de cara a la pared, y continuo penetrándolo, aumentando el ritmo.

Ah…extraña…ba tan…to esto –soltó en un suspiro el más bajo, pasando sus manos por la pared, en un intento de seguir alargando el momento.

Yo también…¿Ya te falta poco? –sonrió el ojiambar, volviendo a tocar el miembro del menor y moviendo su mano al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Ya…ya no aguando más –dijo entrecortadamente el menor apretando los puños.

Algo bruscamente el rubio volteo al menor para besarlo justo en el momento en el que este se venía, y comenzó a embestirlo aun más fuerte, hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más y termino sintiendo su propia sustancio saliendo de la entrada del pelirrojo, que se estremeció, soltando un suspiro cuando la sintió.

Ambos terminaron acostados, jadeando pesadamente y tomados de las manos, ninguno hablaba por que el cansancio no se lo permitía, la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a disminuir, mientras se llenaba de un tranquilo silencio.

Kise-nii…-dijo con voz ronca el pelirrojo- estuvo genial…

El rubio soltó una leve risa con lo dicho por el otro, era tan típico de él decir ese tipo de cosas, en los 2 años en que no se había visto ese niño no había cambiado en absoluto.

Eso es porque eras tú, tonto- dijo volteando y pasando una mano por su cabello.

El menor tenía planeado irse luego de jugar con el rubio, pero se había quedado sin energías por lo que termino durmiendo junto a él, sintiendo su abrumado calor contra su piel, y su tibio aliento sobre su cabello cuando se encontraban acurrucados juntos.

_**-o-**_

_**Bueno...ya xd eso fue, espero les haya gustado, intentaré subir la otra parte la próxima semana :c adiós (?) xd**_


End file.
